


Meet You After Dark

by seraphina_snape



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Nick and Cody have an unusual sort of date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet You After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at Halloween 2008.
> 
>  **This fic requires a warning**. However, the warning will spoil the story, so consider carefully before reading it. You can find the warning in the notes at the end of the story.

Shortly after nightfall, Cody Allen locked up his boat and headed up the pier to where he'd parked the Jimmy. He hurried past groups of children dressed as pirates and witches and monsters and film stars, ignoring their laughter and their cheerful shouts of 'treat or treat' as he steered the car out of the harbour area.

Moon Crest Cemetery was a thirty minute ride away from King Harbor, and Cody listened to a ghost story told by the radio station's DJ. In his opinion the story itself was ridiculous, but the sound effects weren't too bad.

It was dark and foggy by the time Cody had reached the cemetery, and his flashlight didn't do much against the thick white fog. It didn't matter much; Cody knew the way and he followed headstone after headstone until he'd reached his destination. Looking down, he shivered, instinctively pulling up the zipper of his jacket and putting his arms around himself.

Then, suddenly, Cody felt a hand on his shoulder. Moments later two arms slid around his waist from behind and Nick kissed the side of his neck. "You're here already," he said.

Cody nodded. "Didn't want to be late for this." He turned in Nick's arms and reached out to trace a finger over Nick's face, running from his forehead and over his nose to his lips.

Nick pressed a small kiss to Cody's finger and smiled. Then his face turned serious. "Cody…"

Cody sighed. "I know, Nick, I know."

"It's been so many years," Nick said.

"I know," Cody repeated, his hands tightening around Nick's arms. "I don't want to talk about this now."

"We have to talk about it at some point, Cody. And don't say 'I know' again in that tone," Nick said.

Cody gave him a vaguely guilty look and leaned in to nuzzle against Nick's collarbone, burying his face in the scent of his lover. "Later," he muttered. "Please, Nick, I need--"

Nick cut him off with a kiss. "I don't want to do this here," he said when they parted.

Cody threw a look at the headstone. "Yeah, me neither." He grabbed Nick's hand and tugged him back towards the front entrance of the cemetery. "I'm parked right around the corner."

Nick's hand tightened around his. "Good," he said in a throaty voice that shot through Cody like fire. He almost abandoned the plan of not jumping Nick right here in the cemetery.

Nick pressed close to Cody as Cody fumbled with the keys, almost dropping them when Nick sucked Cody's earlobe into his mouth.

"Nick," Cody moaned. "I need to touch you."

"Yes," Nick said, shoving Cody against the still closed car door. Nick's hands found a patch of exposed skin at the small of Cody's back and he used the opening to tug Cody's shirt out of his pants and slide his hands over Cody's back.

Cody hissed when Nick's fingernails raked over his side. "God, Nick. Please."

"Gonna make you feel so good, babe," Nick murmured, sucking on Cody's neck while his hands wandered down to cup Cody's ass. "Get into the car."

Cody's hands were shaking when he opened the door and climbed in. He squeezed through the small opening between the front seats and sat on the bench seat in the back, watching as Nick climbed in after him. The interior of the Jimmy was cast in shadows, the only light coming from a street lamp a good fifty feet away, muted by the fog. Still, Cody thought he'd never seen Nick more clearly in his life.

"What?" Nick asked when Cody just looked at him for a moment.

Cody shrugged. "I just realised… You're beautiful, Nick. I love you."

"I love you, too," Nick said, scooting forward until he was straddling Cody. Neither of them could stretch out in the back, and Nick had to bow his head if he didn't want to hit the canvas of the soft top every time he moved.

Nick rested his forehead against Cody's and rubbed his hands over Cody's shoulders. "Can't be healthy, doing this every year," he muttered.

"Then don't think about it," Cody said. "Just feel." Cody slid Nick's jacket off and unbuttoned Nick's shirt, placing small kisses on Nick's chest.

Nick groaned and leaned back slightly, allowing Cody access to his hardened nipples. "Cody," he whispered. "Please touch me."

Cody's hands drifted down, and he pulled down the zipper on his own pants and Nick's. Nick raised himself up until Cody could slide his jeans and underpants down far enough so that they weren't in the way. Nick ground his hips down as soon as Cody had moved their pants out of the way, and they both groaned when their dicks rubbed against each other. Cody could feel it deep in the pit of his stomach: lust and need and desire and love and desperation were bleeding into each other as he tried to touch as much of Nick as he could.

"God, Nick." Cody circled their dicks with one hand and started to move it up and down at a slow pace.

Nick's hands skimmed over his side, across his ribs and up to this neck until they were gently cupping Cody's face as Nick pulled him into a kiss. Cody gasped for air when they broke apart, his lips glistening softly in the dim light. Nick moaned when Cody broke the rhythm of his strokes and twisted his wrist, skimming the head of Nick's cock with his thumb.

Cody let his head fall back and Nick opened the last few shirt buttons of Cody's shirt. He kissed his way down Cody's neck and chest, his fingers caressing the base of Cody's neck. Cody let out a strangled groan when Nick nipped at his throat, breathing erratically when Nick started sucking on his neck again.

"Nick," Cody breathed. "God, Nick, it's too much. I'm gonna--"

"Yes," Nick said against Cody's neck. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Cody's, groaning as he quickened the pace of Cody's strokes. "Fuck yes, Cody. Come on, babe, come for me."

Cody cried out and bucked against Nick, come spurting over their hands and chests as Nick followed him over the edge.

The sound of their breathing was loud in the small space, and it wasn't especially comfortable to sit cramped in the backseat with their pants down to their ankles. Despite all that, Cody felt at peace for the first time in months. He had everything he needed right here in his lap.

Nick slowly raised his head from where it was resting on Cody's shoulder. He pressed his lips against Cody's forehead, his fingers ghosting over Cody's cheeks. "You have to let go now, Cody."

Cody swallowed harshly. "Nick--"

"Hush, babe. It's been too long, Cody. This isn't healthy." Nick brushed his thumb over Cody's cheekbone and leaned in for a kiss.

Cody desperately clutched at Nick's shirt, but he could feel his lover fading away in front of him. "No!" Cody let out a strangled gasp as the sensation of Nick's lips on his faded and his hand suddenly held nothing but air. "No, please, Nick. Don't go."

"I'm sorry, Cody. I love you, but we can't keep meeting like this every year. This is killing you." Tears were glittering in Nick's eyes as he shook his head. "We both have to move on."

"No! No, Nick, no. Don't leave me, please, don't--" Cody cut himself off with a sob as Nick rapidly disappeared, leaving only a familiar outline before even that was gone and Cody was left alone in the darkness of his car.

End.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Warning:** This is a death fic (and I do mean **main character death** ).
> 
> I chose not to use the archive warnings because those would have given away the ending of the story.


End file.
